As electronic apparatuses become increasingly prevalent and pervasive in our society, people increasingly utilize electronic apparatuses to identify locations. Many users may utilize electronic apparatuses for purposes relating to identifying particular locations. As such, it may be desirable to configure an electronic apparatus such that the electronic apparatus facilitates identifying locations in an intuitive and simple manner.